Dangereuse Association
by Banane Black
Summary: Que se passerait-il si on obligeait un auror et une antropomage à traivailler ensemble alors qu'ils ne peuvent pas se supporter? Je vous invite à venir voir par vous même... JPLE sur un fond de "Bones"
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous!!

Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fiction, ça m'est venu en regardant la série Bones! Pour ceux qui connaissent, c'est un peu une adaptation eu monde de James et Lily!

Je change quand même des trucs sinon c'est pas drôle mais ça ressemblera quand même un peu à la série!

Vila, c'est fini! Ah si, juste, tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling! ^^

Bonne lecture,

Dites moi ce que vous en penser pour savoir si je dois écricre la suite...

* * *

James Potter quitta le bureau de Maugrey Fol-Œil légèrement exaspéré. Pourquoi ça devait lui tomber dessus à lui ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Merlin pour mériter ça ? Pour lui c'était clair pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien fais de mal dans sa vie ! Juste quelques petites blagues aux serpentards, des ballades nocturnes envers et contre le règlement de Poudlard, une transformation en animagus non déclaré juste pour la bonne cause et autre broutilles dans ce genre la ! Il ne voyait absolument pas en quoi il méritait _ça_, c'était vraiment pas juste ! Et tout en maugréant contre le chef des aurors il se remémora sa discussion avec lui.

_Sirius Black entra dans le bureau de son collègue et accessoirement meilleur ami James Potter en furie comme il en avait si souvent l'habitude. Il était habillé aussi décontracté qu'à son habitude : jean aux fesses et T-shirt coloré moulant. Son air de Bad-Boy accentué par ses yeux noirs mystérieux et ses longs cheveux bruns foncé faisait la coqueluche des jeunes femmes travaillant au ministère. Il avait pour habitude de venir souvent voir son meilleur ami pour l'embêter dans son travail, ça l'amusait beaucoup et James aussi à vrai dire. Cependant, cette fois c'était différent, il était vraiment pressé avec quelque chose de réellement important à lui dire._

_-Oui mon sirinouchet ? fit James avec la désinvolture qui lui était propre et faisait craquer tant de filles sans même lever ses yeux noisettes du rapport qu'il était en train de rédiger, il portait une tenue semblable à celle de son ami et son effet était le même. Il se ressemblait beaucoup : même taille, même physique avantageux, même âme de gamins et même passion pour leur métier et le quidditch ! Seuls les yeux et les cheveux différaient : là où Sirius les avait noirs et longs, James les avait noisette et indomptablement en bataille._

_-James, le boss te veut immédiatement dans son bureau mon pote ! répliqua Sirius avec un sérieux qui lui était rare._

_Le ton de sa voix fit lever vers lui le visage anxieux de l'auror James Potter. Que pouvait donc bien lui vouloir le boss ? C'était pas bon du tout ça ! Et ce n'était pas peu dire !_

_Il se leva lentement sous le regard désolé de Sirius, le cerveau tournant à toute vitesse, recherchant désespérément ce qu'il avait bien pu faire qui aurait pu lui valoir une visite chez Alastor Maugrey, le chef de la brigade des aurors ! Il sentit à peine la tape de Sirius sur son épaule, signe d'encouragement lorsqu'il passa la porte. Il y songea durant tout son trajet jusqu'au bureau de son patron ! Mais arrivé devant la porte il n'avait toujours pas trouvé ! Il frappa doucement à la porte et attendit la réponse fatidique !_

_-Entrez Potter !_

_Il inspira un grand coup avant de franchir le seuil du bureau et, prenant son air le plus décontracté possible, il dit :_

_-Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur ?_

_-Oui Potter, j'ai à vous parler d'une affaire très importante ! Voilà, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez du professeur Lily Evans ?_

_Et comment qu'il s'en souvenait, c'était une fouine prétentieuse avec qui il avait résolu une affaire il y a bientôt trois mois. Ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter et leur association avait été fortement houleuse ! Elle voulait pouvoir participer pleinement à l'enquête, chose qu'il refusait catégoriquement. Elle travaillait pour le London Museum en tant qu'antropomage, elle était capable elle et son équipe de petites fouines de découvrir la date, le lieu et la manière dont un crime pouvait être commis à partir des simples os de la victime ! James ne pouvait nier qu'il avait été impressionné quand il avait vu ça, elle avait même été capable de lui décrire l'assassin ! Bref, une affaire qui n'aurait sans doute jamais pu être classée, Lily Evans lui avait permis de la résoudre en quelques jours seulement ! Malgré tout, le courant ne passait pas entre eux, ils étaient trop différent et n'était jamais d'accord sur rien, tandis qu'il faisait tout à l'intuition et dans l'action, elle rationalisait tout et ne s'appuyer que sur des faits réels qui pouvaient lui être prouvés. Ils ne fonctionnaient tout simplement pas de la même manière. En plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'utiliser un vocabulaire médical compliqué et incompréhensible pour lui ce accentuait encore plus le fossé qui les séparait parce que James Potter détestait se sentir inférieur à qui que ce soit alors une femme…_

_Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas répondu à la question de Maugrey. Il hésita un instant sur ce qu'il pouvait dire et décida de rester neutre._

_-En effet, je m'en souviens…_

_-Eh bien voilà, en accord avec Albus Dumbledore, le directeur du London Museum, nous avons décidé qu'en raison de votre réussite sur votre précédente affaire, il serait bon de vous faire faire équipe pour élucider d'autre meurtre. D'autant plus qu'avec l'augmentation des crimes des mangemorts, nous sommes de plus en plus débordés par les évènements !_

_-Mais justement, Monsieur, sauf votre respect, ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de me laisser faire équipe seul ou avec un autre auror je pense que nous serons aussi efficace voire même plus que… tenta James d'une petite voix mais il fut coupé par le chef :_

_-Notre décision est sans appel Potter, vous ferez équipe ensemble que vous le vouliez ou non ! Et si ça peut vous rassurer, vous n'êtes pas le seul dans ce cas puisque de nombreuses autres associations auror/scientifique ont eu lieu récemment ! Sur ce, je crois que votre première affaire avec le médicomage Evans vous attend ! finit-il avec un sourire qu'on aurait pus qualifier de sadique._

_-Bien monsieur ! Au revoir et bonne journée ! répondit-il en sortant tentant vainement de cacher son mécontentement._

C'est donc ainsi que James Potter, jeune et bel auror de 23 ans, se retrouva devant une des cabines de transplange du ministère de la magie enfilant rapidement une veste en cuir pour retrouver Lily Evans pour son plus grand bonheur (saisissez l'ironie ^^).

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

De l'autre côté de la ville, au London Museum, Lily Evans, antropomage de métier, âgée de 22 ans. Jolie petite rousse aux yeux vert, elle faisait tourner des têtes et le savait, mais elle n'en profitait que lorsque l'envie lui en prenait. Cependant, le nombre de mâles qui pouvaient la trouver attirante était pour le moment le cadet de ses soucis ! Elle était sur le bord de la crise de nerf !! Elle n'avait jamais mérité pareille chose, elle avait cru qu'elle tuerait Dumbledore quand il lui a annoncé la nouvelle ! Elle fonçait droit sur vers son bureau pour se calmer.

Elle fut rapidement rejointe par sa meilleure amie Leïla Parker et également dessinatrice dans son équipe ainsi le reste de ses collègues : Daniel Hopray, botaniste, et Josh Burton, antropomage stagiaire. Alice se pressa vers elle pour savoir ce qui se passait :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma chérie ?

-Oh, une mauvaise nouvelle ! répondit simplement Lily.

-Du genre ?... continua lentement Josh.

-Vous vous souvenez de James Potter ?

-Tu veux dire l'auror ultra sexy avec qui on a résolu une affaire de meurtre il y a trois mois ? Evidemment qu'on s'en souvient ! fit Leïla avec un sourire entendu !

-Celui-là même ! rétorqua Lily avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme. Et bien figurez vous que Dumbledore et le chef des aurors Maugrey Fol-Œil je crois ont décidé de nous faire bosser ensemble, en équipe sur des affaires des meurtres où il reste que les os !

-Cool !! S'exclamèrent Daniel et Josh d'une même voix !

-Nan mais comprend nous, temporisa aussitôt Daniel devant le regard incendiaire de sa patronne, c'est que … euh… on s'ennui un peu avec des insectes à observer à longueur de journée… quelques enquête sur des homicides nous distrairais un peu !

Lily Evans soupira d'exaspération devant l'enthousiasme de son équipe.

-De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, on a décidé pour moi alors… soyez heureux, on commence aujourd'hui, finit-elle avec un air désespéré !

Leïla voyant l'air désemparé de son amie la pris dans ses bras lui insufflant un pu de courage, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sauter de joie intérieurement ! Enfin, un peu d'animation dans ce laboratoire de musé ! En plus avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait enfin à caser sa meilleure amie avec les bel auror, après tout, ils allaient bien ensemble, du moins physiquement songe-t-elle intérieurement en repensant aux longues disputes qu'ils avaient eu lors de leur première enquête. Enfin, ce n'était peut-être pas un cas désespéré, il ne faut jamais perdre espoir.

Soudain, une voix résonna dans le labo, une voix qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu depuis longtemps, synonyme d'exaspération pour certaines et de bonheur pour d'autres. Et cette voix c'est celle de James Potter :

-Evans ! On reprend la route !

* * *

Vos impressions s'il vous plaît? ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Coucou à tous!

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ^^!

Je vous remercie fortement pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir XD!

Donc merci à :

**5Pistache5 ; Puky ; Eleonath ; Nolyssa ; georgette2006 ; Atchoum16 ; Bec-de-lily ; nini ; Angel's temptation ; silvermirror lily ; bridjet et narcissa potter**

J'espère donc que la suite vous plaira...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lily souffla d'exaspération, ils étaient dans ce taxi depuis plus d'une heure pour aller sur les lieux du crime qui avait été commis. Potter lui avait fait comprendre que malheureusement, ils ne pourraient pas s'y rendre en transplanant parce qu'ils se rendaient en un lieu moldu et qu'il ne fallait pas effrayer les habitants alentours. Elle avait bien tenté de lui dire que s'il arrivait à l'abri des regards ils n'auraient aucun problème mais il avait maintenu sa position et bien entendu, têtue comme elle était, elle avait tenu la sienne aussi ! Résultat, ça faisait une heure et quinze minutes qu'ils étaient dans ce taxi moldu et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait décroché un mot ! Et ça, c'était fortement, désagréable, Lily ne savait même pas sur quoi elle devrait travailler ! Et puis, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait plus que ne pas avoir raison c'était le silence. Elle soupira une seconde fois.

James avait compté, ça faisait six fois en l'espace de dix minutes qu'elle soupirait, il n'allait pas pouvoir supporter ça plus longtemps ! Ca faisait à peine une heure qu'ils s'étaient revus et ils ne pouvaient déjà plus se supporter ? Cette association était vraiment une mauvaise idée, aucun bon travail ne pourrait en sortir. Il l'entendit à nouveau souffler et explosa :

-N'en mais c'est pas bientôt fini ces soupirs ?!

-Non, et c'est pas prêt de finir ! répliqua la rousse au tac au tac.

-Ecoutez, moi non plus, ça me fait pas plus plaisir que ça de travailler avec vous (pour ne pas dire pas du tout ! ajouta-t-il mentalement) mais on n'a pas le choix alors il va falloir prendre notre mal en patience et essayer de se supporter parce que sinon on ne va jamais réussir à travailler !

Lily soupira d'agacement et voyant que Potter allait la tuer sur place si elle continuait, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un petit :

-Ce serait peut-être mieux en effet.

Elle ne l'aurait jamais reconnu d'elle-même mais il avait raison, ils ne pourraient pas travailler s'ils se disputaient tout le temps, mais il était tellement énervant, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

_Enfin, se dit-elle, ils vont bien finir par se rendre compte qu'on ne peut pas travailler ensemble. Du moins j'espère ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace._

James l'observait en souriant, il était content qu'elle accepte, travailler dans ces conditions était très dangereux autant pour ses nerfs que pour elle, il aurait fini par lui lancer un sort ! Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et il ne pu s'empêcher de la détailler, elle était de taille moyenne, dans les 1m65, et habillée simplement avec un jean, un T-shirt et une veste. Le vert de ses yeux était rehaussé d'un trait de crayon noir et ses cheveux flamboyant entouraient un visage pâle parsemé de petites taches de rousseur. Il la trouva très belle, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Dommage qu'elle ait un si foutu caractère !

-Qu'est-ce qui nous attend ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Euh, d'après ce que je sais, des moldus ont retrouvé un corps dans un parc d'une ville de banlieue, déclara-t-il indifféremment, au vu de ses vêtements il s'agirait d'un sorcier. On nous envoie pour confirmer.

-Ok, fut sa seule réponse.

Ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard sans avoir échanger un mot de plus. James paya le taxi et ils se rendirent sur les lieux.

Les deux enquêteurs rencontrèrent un auror avant d'accéder à la scène du crime. Lily entendit Potter dire :

-Salut, Rem' alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-James. Il s'agit bien d'un sorcier mais nous n'avons pas assez d'élément pour déterminer son identité.

-Je suis là pour ça, fit Lily avec détachement.

-Oui, Remus, je te présente Lily Evans, ma… euh… coéquipière. Evans, voici Remus Lupin, un ami et collègue. Elle est antropomage, ajouta-t-il pour son ami.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on a du boulot ! fit Remus.

-Tout à fait ! enchérit Lily en sortant baguette et gant. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'aucun de vos faux scientifiques du bureau des aurors ne s'est approché des ossements ! ajouta-t-elle dangereusement avec un regard noir à l'auror en brandissant.

-Euh, les consignes disent d'attendre l'expert… Vous êtes l'expert… Donc nous n'avons rien touché, répondit prudemment Remus sous le regard mi amusé mi agacé de son ami James Potter.

-Bien, fit elle avec un grand sourire, dans ce cas allons-y !

Ils se dirigèrent tout les trois vers ce qui se trouvait être un corps en décomposition au milieu d'une aire de jeu pour enfant. Lily s'avança pour se mettre accroupi à côté des ossements et démarra son observation :

-Garçon, jeune, entre 10 et 15 ans, peu de fractures visibles, j'aurais plus d'information lorsqu'on l'aura ramené au labo, déclara-t-elle platement.

Elle se releva tandis que James annonçait faisant un geste circulaire du bras désignant le corps:

-Très bien, emmenez tout ça au London Museum !

-Oh et il me faudrait aussi des échantillons de terre pour Daniel ! ajouta précipitamment l'antropomage.

-Vous avez entendu la madame ? fit James aux aurors qui se chargeaient du transport, puis il s'adressa à Lily, maintenant, direction la personne qui a prévenu la piloce !

-La police ! rectifia la jeune femme, elle réfléchit puis demanda joyeusement, je viens avec vous ?

-Oui, je me suis dis que ce serait mieux que vous participiez entièrement à l'enquête pour diminuer les tensions entre nous !

Il la vit faire la moue appréciatrice de quelqu'un qui avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et regretta quelque peu sa décision tandis qu'il entendait Remus essayer de ne pas rire.

-Elle est où ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Mmm… euh… de l'autre côté, avec les oubliators, ils t'attendaient pour commencer ! répondit son ami, se calmant instantanément.

-Bien, allons-y !

Et il partit dans la direction indiquée suivit par une Lily toute guillerette. Cependant, elle déchanta bien vite en voyant l'informateur des services de police, ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi Merlin avait-il à ce point décidé de lui gâcher la vie ! D'abord Potter et maintenant sa sœur : Pétunia Dursley ! Elles ne se parlaient plus depuis que Lily avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière il y a 11 ans, et ça s'était aggravé lors de _l'accident_.

James s'avança lentement vers la jeune femme qui se tenait près des oubliators, elle semblait totalement hystérique. _Encore une folle_ se dit-il en soupirant.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle ! fit-il en arrivant devant elle, James Potter, j'enquête sur le meurtre de la personne que vous avez découverte, il se retourna pour présenter Lily mais elle avait disparue.

-Madame, rectifia-t-elle immédiatement, Pétunia Dursley. Vous pouvez dire à ses brutes de me lâcher ? ajouta-t-elle.

Il fit un signe de tête et les oubliators la laissèrent s'en aller. Il allait pour parler mais elle lui coupa la parole :

-Puis-je savoir qui c'est ?

-Et bien nous n'en avons aucune idée pour le moment, il faudra attendre la fin de l'enquête pour le savoir. Quand l'avez-vous découvert ?

-Ce matin, en allant faire mes courses je l'ai vu et j'ai tout de suite appelé la police, fit-elle fière d'elle.

-Vous …

Mais il fut coupé par un auror qui trainait avec lui son pire cauchemar : Lily Evans.

-Dites Potter, vous voulez pas la récupérer parce que là elle va nous rendre fou avec tous ses ordres à la noix comme quoi il ne faut pas faire ci et pas faire ça sous peine d'abîmer je sais plus trop quoi, fit-il en une parfaite imitation de l'entropomage en mode (passez moi l'expression) emmerdeuse de première.

James secoua la tête en signe d'abattement, elle allait le tuer. Il l'a prit par le bras et la maintint fermement à ses côtés en essayant d'ignorer les frissons que ce contact provoquait. Il lui intimât de rester tranquille et tandis que l'auror partait et il se retourna vers Pétunia Dursley.

Il fut étonné de voir la jeune femme plus pâle qu'un linge, les yeux exorbités et sur le point d'exploser. Et elle explosa :

-TOI !!! furent les seuls mots qui franchirent sa bouche tandis que son doigt se levait en direction du visage de l'antropomage.

Celle-ci tenta un sourire innocent en répondant le plus candidement possible :

-Comment tu vas grande sœur depuis tout ce temps ?

Pétunia fulminait tandis que James s'étouffait en entendant ses mots, alors comme ça, non seulement, le témoin était la sœur de sa coéquipière mais en plus il fallait qu'elle soit comme chien et chat ? Enfin, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser fleurir un sourire sur ses lèvres en voyant le visage de Pétunia Dursley se décomposer devant la question de sa sœur.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut et faire le monstre ? Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ? Le monde des monstres c'est plus loin ! cracha celle-ci de sa plus douce voix.

James fut stupéfait de ces paroles, il pouvait concevoir une certaines inimité entre frères et sœurs mais une telle haine lui paraissait totalement incroyable. Il fut encore plus étonné de la réponse de Lily, lui qui pensait qu'en dehors du labo elle n'avait pas de vie fut étonné de sa répartie :

-Tu sais quoi la girafe, ici tu es sur une scène de crime et il se trouve que _je_ travaille avec Potter pour résoudre le meurtre de la personne que _tu_ as trouvé ici, lui expliqua-t-elle comme on expliquait à un enfant de 3 ans, maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de répondre à toutes les questions de l'autre tête de pétard rapidement que tu puisses enfin sortir de mon champ de vision.

Lily était fière de son petit effet elle voyait le visage énervé de sa sœur mais rien ne valait l'expression de celui de Potter, elle avait voulu se venger de son amusement face à la situation et puis, ce surnom lui allait parfaitement bien après tout il avait bien les cheveux en pétard.

-Bon, vu que vous connaissez le monde de la _magie_, dit James en insistant bien sur ce mot n'ayant pas trop apprécié de se faire traité de monstres, je crois que les oubliators ne sont plus utiles. Messieurs, je crois que vous pouvez y aller, nous n'avons plus besoin de vous, fit-il à l'attention des sorciers.

-Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous, rétorqua plus que froidement la sœur de Lily, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous aiderais à résoudre le meurtre d'un monstre qui de toute façon n'avait certainement pas sa place dans ce monde comme tous vos semblables d'ailleurs, finit-elle haineuse en regardant sa sœur avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller comme si de rien était, toute les traces de son affolement avait disparues.

Le visage de Lily s'était décomposé tout au long de sa tirade, elle avait beau savoir que sa sœur lui en voulait beaucoup de ce qui s'était passé, et elle comprenait, elle s'en voulait aussi, mais cette haine durait depuis ses onze ans, alors que Lily n'était qu'une enfant qui venait de découvrir sa nouvelle condition, elle était émerveillée par ce nouveau monde qui s'offrait à elle et sa sœur jalouse au point de la haïr et ce jusqu'à maintenant. Lily pouvait tromper tout le monde ne disant que c'était réciproque, elle savait qu'il n'en était rien, qu'elle aimait sa sœur et qu'elle était toujours de plus en plus blessée à chaque nouvelle insulte. Aujourd'hui fut celle de trop, celle qui fit ressortir toutes les autres, elle avait presque envie d'en pleurer, et sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais pleurer pour _elle_…

James avait pu voir le désarroi sur le visage de sa partenaire mais il n'arrivait pas déterminer ce qui en était la cause. Le regard de la rousse était fixé sur le dos de sa sœur qui s'éloignait lentement vers la rue. Il l'observa longtemps, s'il ne la connaissait pas, il aurait pu croire qu'elle était triste, mais une personne comme elle ne pouvait pas l'être réellement, si ? Ca lui paraissait parfaitement impossible. Mais en la regardant à nouveau, il vit une légère larme perlé sur sa joue, elle était vraiment triste. Il se senti alors mal de ce qu'il pensait, après tout, il ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça. Tout ce qu'il avait vu d'elle c'était son côté lunatique, empirique et totalement borné, mais elle était comme tout le monde et pouvait aussi avoir des sentiments.

Ils étaient plongés dans leurs pensées depuis près de cinq minutes lorsque Remus les interrompis :

-Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de nous en aller, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici pour notre part, à bientôt mec ! fit-il à l'adresse de James en lui tapant l'épaule.

-Oui a bientôt, répondit vaguement James encore un peu ailleurs, puis il ajouta doucement à l'adresse de sa coéquipière lorsque Remus fut partit : nous aussi nous devrions peut-être y aller, avant que vos fouines ne se battent pour avoir les meilleurs morceaux ! finit-il en un tentative pour la faire sourire.

C'eut presque l'effet escompté puisque Lily esquissa un semblant de sourire en hochant la tête.

Ils partirent vers un endroit caché dans le but de transplaner à l'abri des éventuels regards indiscrets. Lily avait toujours en elle cette tristesse et elle était reconnaissante à Potter de ne pas lui en avoir parlé, elle avait bien vu qu'il la regardait quand elle avait pleuré mais il n'avait rien dit, et ça, elle en était reconnaissante, il avait même voulu lui changer les idées en la faisant rire. Il n'était peut-être pas si mauvais que ça, agaçant, ignare, prétentieux, certainement mais peut-être pouvait-elle ajouter gentil ?

* * *

Voili Voilou!

Vos commentaires?


	3. Chapter 2

**Coucou à tous!!**

**Désolé pour le retard, ce chapitre à été long à venir je m'excuse!**

**Les joies des examens -_-'**

**Bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le labo, les membres de l'équipe de l'antropomage furent profondément étonnés de l'absence de cris qu'émanait de leur duo. James Potter et Lily Evans marchaient ensemble en direction des ossements sans bruits, on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient plongés dans leur réflexion et se jetaient de temps à autre un regard curieux.

A peine l'antropomage était-elle arrivée qu'elle enfilait sa blouse de travail et ses gants en plastique en se tournant vers Josh :

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda-t-elle.

-Eh bien, d'après mes premières constations, il s'agit d'un jeune homme de 14 ans. Au vu du peu de fractures, je pense pour le sortilège de la mort mais l'état de ses phalanges gauches laisse supposer qu'il a également subi des tortures peut-être au doloris, quelques radios devraient le confirmer.

-Ou l'infirmer, merci Josh. Les fractures des cottes montrent qu'il a été frappé à de multiple reprise à coups de pied.

-Comme si quelqu'un l'avait obligé à révéler quelque chose par la force. Méthode typique des mangemorts ! cracha l'auror froidement.

-Vous savez très bien ce que je pense de vos hypothèse à la noix Monsieur Potter, rétorqua vivement sa coéquipière ce qui arracha un sourire à ses collègues, Leila tu pourrais retrouver le visage pour l'indentification, je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec les dents.

-No soucis, ma chérie, réplica celle-ci en emmenant le crâne avec elle.

-Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on a avec les échantillons de terre et les insectes Daniel ? continua l'antropomage après le départ de sa meilleure amie.

-Eh bien, d'après ces gentilles petites bêtes, fit-il en désignant les asticots sous les yeux dégoutés de Potter, la mort remonte à environ 5 jours, quant à la terre, j'ai comparé les échantillons récupérés sur le corps et ceux de la scène du crime, ils ne correspondent pas.

-Vous voulez dire que le corps a été déplacé après sa mort ? demanda alors James.

-Oui, c'est ça, avec plus de recherches je pourrais vous dire plus exactement où ce garçon est mort.

-Ouah !!! Ca c'est trop génial !!! s'exclama alors une voix derrière eux, les faisant tous se retourné d'un seul mouvement.

-Black… souffla Lily alors qu'elle reconnaissait le meilleur ami et collègue de son détesté coéquipier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là vieux ? demanda le dit coéquipier, Y'a un problème ? ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pas tout à fait, en fait, en te voyant partir comme une furie ce matin je me suis demandé ce que tu avais qui pouvait te mettre dans cet état. Et tout à l'heure j'ai croisé notre cher Lunard qui m'a alors gentiment…

-Viens-en au fait Black on n'a pas que ça à faire, le coupa alors un Lily Evans très en colère.

-Oui bon, toujours est-il que je voulais voir comment se passait votre association forcée, termina-t-il avec un grand sourire qui se voulait innocent.

Lily fulminait tandis que James paraissait plus qu'amuser par la venue de son ami.

-Comme tu vois elle se déroule pour le mieux, fit-il rieur.

Elle se retourna, sans un mot, vers le corps en soupirant pour l'examiner plus en détails tandis qu'il allait rejoindre Sirius pour discuter un peu. Josh assista silencieusement sa supérieure tandis que Daniel repartait en rigolant vers son bureau pour analyser plus profondément les résidus de terre trouver sur les vêtements de la victime.

C'est dans cette atmosphère que Leila pénétra dans de labo avec la reproduction de ce que devrait être le visage du jeune homme.

-Ca y'est, j'ai fini Lily ! fit-elle en se dirigeant vers celle-ci.

Elle observa autour d'elle sentant que quelque chose clochait. Quand son regard se posa sur un homme discutant avec James Potter, elle eu un sourire appréciateur face au physique de celui-ci et continua son observation en demandant tout bas à Lily :

-Dis, c'est qui le canon avec Potter là-bas ?

-C'est Sirius Black, répondit cette dernière en attrapant le portrait que lui tendait son amie, elle suivit son regard et continua, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre ils sont amis depuis leur entrée à Poudlard avec un certains Remus Lupin. Tous les trois sont aurors, c'est tout ce que je sais. A si ! reprit-elle en se tournant vers Leila avec un regard rieur, d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir, son égo et sa stupidité sont supérieurs à celle de Potter.

Leila éclata de rire, ce qui attira l'attention des deux aurors mais aussi de Daniel et Josh.

Elle reprit bien vite son sérieux et annonça de nouveau qu'elle avait finit la reconstitution faciale. Elle tendit le portrait à Potter qui le compara immédiatement au fichier des personnes disparues. Il révéla alors que le jeune homme s'appelait Julian Jones, c'était un orphelin de 14 ans qui vivait dans un orphelinat spécialisé pour les jeunes sorciers abandonnés où qui avait perdu leur famille et qui venait exclusivement de famille moldue.

-Exclusivement de famille moldue ? s'exclama alors Lily.

-Oui, fit James avec un sérieux qui lui était rare, avec l'augmentation des actions de Voldemort, les orphelins venant des familles moldues sont de plus en plus nombreux et le ministère a décidé de créer un orphelinat spécialement pour eux afin de garantir leur sécurité.

-On dirait qu'il y a un défaut dans la sécurité, répliqua sombrement Sirius derrière son ami.

-Oui… on dirait… compléta Leila.

-Apparemment c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, continua James, ils ont signalé pas mal d'autre disparition mais à chaque fois on a retrouvé les victimes saines et sauves malgré quelques blessures plus ou moins importantes…

-C'est peut-être les mêmes ravisseurs, dit Daniel.

-C'est probable, ajouta Lily.

Tous étaient sans voix face à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Des sorciers, certainement des mangemorts, s'amusaient à torturer des enfants et maintenant à les tuer juste parce qu'ils étaient nés moldus.

Sirius fut le premier à réagir en demandant :

-Et comment vous comptez vous y prendre ? Parce que je voudrais pas vous alarmez mais si ce sont des mangemorts qui font tout ce ramdam, vous allez pas pouvoir vous y pointez comme des fleurs. Ils ont certainement infiltrez la structure pour pouvoir agir de l'intérieur. Et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'aucun de ces gamins n'est jamais sorti de cet orphelinat.

-Vous pensez que le directeur de cette infrastructure pourrait être corrompu ? s'exclama Leila.

-C'est possible en effet, peut-être de son plein gré ou sous l'emprise de l'impérium.

C'est alors que pour la première fois depuis le début de leur collaboration, Lily s'adressa à James pour autre chose que pour des reproches :

-Et on peut savoir ou il va chercher tout ça votre copain ? dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Oh, c'est une longue histoire, je vous expliquerais plus tard, répondit-il avec la même expression sous les yeux étonnés de leurs condisciples.

-Oh mais je suis ravi de voir que vous pouvez vous parler sans vous étripez, fit alors une voix derrière eux.

-Professeur Dumbledore, s'exclama Lily en se tournant rapidement vers son patron.

-Vous voyez que ce n'est pas si difficile de travaillez avec monsieur Potter, il n'est pas si désagréable que vous vous plaisez à le dire miss Evans.

Tout le monde pu voir la gène de Lily ainsi que le sourire de James. Ces réactions provoquèrent d'ailleurs le rire de Sirius et Leila tandis que Daniel et Josh tentait de garder leur calme pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de l'antropomage.

Lorsque les deux moqueurs se furent calmés, Dumbledore reprit :

-J'ai entendu le résumé de la situation et prévenu Alastor, nous avons pensé a un moyen de vous faire entrer dans l'orphelinat sans révéler votre identité afin de pouvoir mener votre enquête.

-Nous ? s'étouffa Lily sous les yeux rieurs de ses amis et collègues.

-Oui, vous et monsieur Potter formez une équipe donc vous enquêtez ensemble.

-Mais monsieur, tenta vainement Lily avant de prendre le coude de James dans les cottes, Aouch !

-Ce n'est pas discutable Miss, désolé !

-Bien monsieur, se résigna enfin la jeune femme.

-Bien, donc je disais que nous avions une solution : vous vous ferez passer pour un jeune couple de professeurs tous justes mariés qui cherche à adopter.

-QUOI ??? s'exclamèrent ensemble les deux concernés tandis que les autres éclataient de rire.

* * *

**Voila pour aujourd'hui, je vais essayer de faire plus vite pour le suivant...**

**Gros bisous à tous!**

**Vos commentaires?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous! **

**Voici le chapitre suivant, je me doute qu'il ne sera pas forcément à la hauteur des espérances de certains mais il est necessaire à l'élaboration de l'hisoire donc...**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que vous m'ave laissé, c'est dingue ce que ça peut encourrager ^^**

**J'en ai fini avec mon blabla...**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

-Oui, et cette décision est sans appel jeune gens, continua Dumbledore sous les yeux éberlués des dits jeunes gens.

-Mais, on arrive à peine à se supporter en tant que collègues, alors comment voulez-vous que l'on puisse se faire passer pour un couple, marié en plus ??? tenta vainement Lily en cherchant l'appui de James du regard.

-Elle a raison, ajouta celui-ci, on ne se supporte pas, on va faire capoter notre couverture au bout d'une heure à coup sûr !

-Oh, allez Cornedrue, tu vas pas essayer de nous faire croire que tu ne sais pas jouer la comédie ? lança alors moqueusement Sirius, tu es le meilleur acteur que je connaisse !

Il se fit alors fusiller du regard par son ami et l'antropomage, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son hilarité et celle des trois autres. Dumbledore reprit immédiatement :

-Le problème est donc réglé, vous êtes de très bon acteur, et voyant Lily ouvrir la bouche il ajouta précipitamment, oui, vous aussi miss Evans, je suis au courant de vos exploits dans ce domaine.

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse et fortement énervée. Voyant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient quoique ce soit à ajouter, le professeur continua son explication :

-Donc comme je vous le disais, vous serez un couple marié qui cherche à adopter, vous vous nommerez Jack et Lise Dauclaire, vous êtes professeur à l'université de Londres, James dans la défense contre les forces du mal et Lily dans la médicomagie. Vous vous êtes mariés il y a trois mois mais vous connaissez depuis plus longtemps. Voilà, nous vous laissons le choix des modalités de votre rencontre et des raisons qui vous poussent à adopter. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée à tous.

Il se tourna vers l'escalier pour retourner dans son bureau quand il se souvint :

-Oh, et il faudrait que vous modifier vos apparences respectives, on préfèrerait que personne ne vous reconnaisse une fois là-bas.

Il s'en alla alors pour de bon, les laissant frustré de cette nouvelle vision de leur partenariat. James se tourna vers Sirius qui continuait de rire sous cape.

-Nan mais t'es cinglé d'appuyer ce vieux crouton comme ça ? s'écria-t-il.

-Oh mais il n'avait pas besoin de moi pour savoir que t'étais bon en comédie, il en a eu un bel aperçu à Poudlard mon vieux, rétorqua tranquillement celui-ci, nullement effrayé par la colère de son ami.

-Oui, bon, se calma l'auror, mais c'était pas une raison pour lui rappeler, si ça se trouve il ne s'en souvenait plus…

Sirius haussa un sourcil significatif qui disait très clairement « Comme si c'était possible d'oublier un truc pareil »

-Ok, ok, il n'avait pas oublier mais bon quand même, t'es censé être mon meilleur ami et m'aider et pas m'enfoncer !

-Peut-être mais la deuxième option est nettement plus distrayante, termina Sirius avec un grand sourire tandis que James, amusé par son ami levait les yeux au ciel.

Il y en avait une par contre que la situation énervait au plus au point, Lily n'en revenait pas de s'être faite avoir comme ça par son directeur, Comment pouvait-il savoir pour _ça_ ? Elle y réfléchirait plus tard, pour le moment elle avait d'autre chose à faire, comme par exemple faire disparaître les sourires moqueurs des visages de ses amis. Cela l'agaçait déjà suffisamment, il n'était pas nécessaire de savoir que son désarroi amusait ses collègues, elle détestait qu'on se moque d'elle.

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ?? leur demanda-t-elle froidement, on a un meurtre à élucider il me semble…

Et c'est sans demander leur reste que Daniel et Josh, ayant perdu leur sourire, retournèrent à leur paillasse pour travailler sur les os et la terre. Leila, elle, ne bougea pas d'un poil, son sourire également, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la mauvaise humeur de l'antropomage. Dire que cette journée était mauvaise était un euphémisme, d'abord Potter qui revenait, ensuite sa sœur qui lui rappelait à quel point elle était seule, et maintenant Dumbledore qui la forçait à faire semblant d'être la femme de Potter, mais qu'avait-elle donc fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ?

Leila vit des larmes pointés au creux des yeux de son amies et perdit immédiatement son sourire en se précipitant vers elle sous les regards interrogateurs des deux aurors.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma chérie ?

-Je, rien, c'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est cette histoire d'enfants, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, finit-elle à voix basse pour n'être entendu que de Leila.

-Oh, je vois… répondit celle-ci sur le même ton et voyant que les deux hommes tendaient l'oreille elle leur lança plus fort cette fois, vous voulez allez voir ailleurs si on y est, cette conversation est privée !

-Bien sur ma belle, s'exclama Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

Il avait pensé la faire céder ainsi mais la seule réaction de la jeune femme fut de lever au ciel, elle avait résisté à son charme infaillible ! Sirius n'en revenait pas, et il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'opposa aucune résistance à son meilleur quand celui-ci le traina dehors avec un sourire moqueur.

Les deux jeunes femmes eurent tout juste le temps d'entendre un « Traître » lancer au loin avant de voir disparaître les deux silhouettes. Leila se tourna alors à nouveau vers Lily et attendit que celle-ci commence son récit.

-Ce matin, quand on est allé chercher le corps, on est aussi allé voir le témoin, la personne qui l'avait découvert, elle leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie avant de dire, c'était Pétunia.

Ces seuls mots suffirent à Leila pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, une énième dispute entre les deux sœurs avait éclaté, Pétunia avait encore craché des horreurs à Lily en l'accusant d'être la cause de l'accident et Lily, comme d'habitude, avait fait semblant de rien en s'énervant elle aussi.

-Quand vas-tu enfin arrêter de te prendre la tête pour ce cheval ? demanda alors Leila qui n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Lily était tellement touchée par les paroles de sa sœur.

-Jamais je pense, répondit tristement Lily.

Et sans plus d'explication, elle rejoignit Josh pour l'aider dans l'analyse des ossements en attendant que James et Sirius reviennent.

Leila la regarda s'éloigné avec regret, elle aurait tellement avoir pu parler avec elle de ce qu'il s'était passé l'été de ses 17 ans, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que les parents de la jeune Evans étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et que Pétunia en voulait beaucoup à sa sœur pour ça. Comme si elle était coupable de cet accident, c'était vraiment stupide. Elle se demanda alors ce qui avait bien pu se passer ce matin avec sa sœur pour la mettre dans cet état. Et la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider était James Potter.

Elle prit alors une décision qui allait agacer Lily au plus au point si ce n'est plus mais elle n'abandonna pas. Leila prit alors la direction qu'avaient prise les deux aurors pour parler de la situation avec Potter.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur devant la sortie, elle entendit les deux aurors rire, elle les fixa un moment avant de se montrer, s'émerveillant de la complicité qui les unissait, elle n'avait que très peu vu d'amitié aussi forte et étroite. Elle se reprit rapidement en se rappelant pourquoi elle était là.

Leila sortit peu à peu de sa cachette tandis que les deux jeunes hommes reprenaient leur respiration. Sirius fut le premier à la remarquer, il fronça les sourcils à sa vue ce qui interpella son ami qui se retourna alors :

-Leila ? s'exclama-t-il, qu'est-ce qui ce passe, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement face au visage grave de la jeune fille.

-Je suis venue vous voir parce que j'ai une question à vous poser, répondit-elle calmement en fixant de ses yeux bleu profonds.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, répéta alors l'auror tandis que Sirius tendait une oreille attentive à la conversation.

-C'est à propos de Lily…

-Elle a un problème ? demanda-t-il platement.

-Pas tout à fait, fit Leila lentement, je me demandais juste ce qu'il c'était passé ce matin entre Lily et Pétunia ?

James fut relativement étonné de la question, il pensait qu'elle serait certainement venue pour lui demander de faire quelque chose pour la mission ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas quoi répondre, il l'avait vu pleurer après les horreurs que sa sœur lui avait lancées, mais il ne pensait pas que l'antropomage voudrait qu'il en parle. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour prendre sa décision et il rétorqua avec l'air le plus honnête qu'il ait en réserve.

-Je ne sais, je n'étais pas à côté d'elles quand elles se sont disputées…

Leila ne paru pas satisfaite de cette réponse parce qu'elle redemanda :

-Mais quand vous l'avez vu après, elle était comment ?

Le jeune homme se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui répondre, Evans et lui avait une relation des plus conflictuelle, ça valait le coup de le dire. Pourtant, il sentait qu'en révélant ce qu'il s'était passé à la jeune femme, il trahirait la confiance de sa coéquipière et il ne le voulait pas. Il prit alors sur lui et mentit encore une fois.

-Eh bien elle m'a paru tout à fait normale, mais pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions ? Il ne me semble pas que cela me concerne non ?

Il avait joué la carte du naturel et ça semblait marché sur son interlocutrice puisque Leila se contenta de lui répondre d'une voix neutre.

-Elle ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé et comme vous étiez présent, je me suis dit que vous pourriez m'aider…

-Si elle ne veut pas en parler, pourquoi chercher des informations ailleurs, elle doit avoir ses raisons, intervint pour la première fois Sirius.

-Oui, mais ce que vous ne savez pas messieurs c'est que Lily et sa sœur entretienne une relation très compliquée qui va finir par détruire Lily. Et ça, je veux absolument l'empêcher.

-Il me semble qu'elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qui est bon pour elle Leila, fit doucement James dans le but de rassurer la jeune femme, elle ne doit pas être tout à fait prête à en parler, laissez lui le temps de faire le point. Je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, elle est très réfléchie. Elle va finir par se rendre compte qu'elle a besoin d'en parler et ce jour là, vous serez là pour l'écouter. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécie que vous soyez venue me voir pour recueillir des informations sur elle.

Il avait fini avec un sourire et la jeune femme acquiesça. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé que James Potter puisse être quelqu'un d'aussi réfléchi, et elle devait l'avouer d'aussi bon conseil. En y réfléchissant bien, il serait parfait pour aider Lily d'ailleurs, après tout, ne venait-il pas de lui expliquer le comportement de son amie alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines.

Leila décida alors de lui demander son aide :

-Et vous, vous ne pourriez pas essayer de la faire parler, de m'aider à la sortir de là ?

-Vous avez écoutez ce que j'ai dit ? s'insurgea alors James.

-Ben si mais, bredouilla la jeune femme étonnée de sa réaction.

-Dans ce cas vous auriez compris que ce que je voulais dire, c'était qu'il fallait attendre qu'Evans vous parlerais de ce qui la tracasse quand elle s'en sentira prête. Je n'ai en aucun cas parlé de l'obliger à s'en rendre compte !

-Peut-être, mais je pense que vous pourriez l'aider à…

-Nan, mais vous les avez vu ensemble, intervint à nouveau Sirius, vous pensez sérieusement qu'il pourrait l'aider alors qu'ils ne peuvent pas tenir une discussion sans se prendre la tête ! Alors parler ensemble de leur vie privée… Et puis je veux pas dire mais elle est super buté la Evans hein ?

James hocha activement la tête en approbation à son ami.

Leila essaya tout de même de retenter son coup mais elle fut interrompue par une arrivée imprévue.

Pendant ce temps, Lily aidait Josh sur les ossements, elle pouvait d'ailleurs voir très clairement qu'elle était plus une distraction qu'une aide pour le jeune homme. Il observait le moindre de ses gestes pour voir comment qu'elle réagissait à l'annonce de Dumbledore.

Elle soupira, elle n'en pouvait plus de se sentir épier comme ça, c'était une sensation très désagréable. Elle décida alors qu'il fallait qu'elle se change les idées, il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air.

Elle enleva sa blouse de travail, passa prendre son sac dans son bureau et prit la direction de la sortie d'un pas vif. Elle allait faire un tour en voiture pour se calmer.

Ce que lui avait dit Leila lui trottait aussi dans la tête. C'était facile à dire pour elle, elle n'avait pas de frère et sœur, et ses parents l'aimaient, elle ne savait ce que c'était que de se faire rejeter par sa propre sœur parce qu'on est juste différente. Au départ, cette attitude était supportable, leur parents temporisaient l'ambiance entre les deux Evans, mais depuis l'accident, ça s'était dégradé. Pétunia la tenait responsable de cet accident, bon, elle savait que c'était de sa faute, mais Lily n'arrivait pas à supporter les remarques de sa sœur. A la perte d'un être cher, on pense que les liens familiaux se resserrent mais dans son cas le contraire s'est produit.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par des vois bien connues, elle tendit l'oreille et entendit des voix qu'elle connaissait bien. Apparemment, Leila était venue chercher des informations sur sa relation avec sa sœur. Elle fut d'ailleurs étonnée d'entendre que James n'a rien révélé de sa petite crise de larme, et encore plus de voir qu'il tentait de dissuader son amie de l' « aider », comme si elle avait besoin d'aide…

Elle sentait un peu la colère monter en elle mais essaya de se contenir. Cependant, voyant que Leila ne changeait pas d'avis et était reparti pour assommer les aurors d'idée totalement idiote, elle faillit intervenir, puis elle entendit Potter la défendre. Elle fut totalement abasourdie par sa tirade, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout, et lui en fut reconnaissante. Mais il semblerait que la jeune femme ait trouvé une autre idée à soumettre aux jeunes hommes. Lily n'en revenait pas, Leila n'avait quand même pas demandé _ça_ à James ? Elle voulait qu'il l'espionne ?

Elle fut rassurer d'entendre les deux aurors tenter de mettre fin à la discussion et voyant que c'était inutile, elle le fit elle-même.

-Ecoute Leila, fit-elle d'une vois froide en se montrant enfin à eux, je te suis reconnaissante de ce que tu essaye de faire, mais ta méthode n'est pas la bonne et comme la si bien dit Potter, je n'approuve pas du tout. Alors, tu va me faire le plaisir d'arrêter tout de suite, s'il te plait.

Leila na bougea pas d'une semelle, la voix de son amie l'effrayait, elle semblait vraiment en colère contre elle. Elle ne lutta pas bien longtemps avant de lui dire :

-Très bien, mais tout ce que je voulais c'était t'aider tu sais ?

-Je sais, répondit Lily en souriant.

-Bon, et bien nous on va vous laisser alors, fit alors James en faisant signe que lui et Sirius s'en allait, mais il fut retenu par la voix de Lily.

-Nan, restez ! De toute façon, il faut qu'on mette au point une couverture alors, autant le faire maintenant.

Il fut étonné de sa voix, elle était douce et sans aucune once de mépris, et il pouvait même voir dans ses yeux une légère lueur de reconnaissance. Il avait bien fait de ne rien dire à Leila, il avait fait le bon choix.

-Très bien, alors je vous propose d'aller mettre cela au point autour d'un café, parce que je sais pas vous mais moi, les dernier évènements m'ont fatigué.

-Avec plaisir, répondit-elle.

Ils s'en allèrent côte à côte sous les yeux amusés et Sirius et étonnés de Leila.

Ils n'étaient pas dupe, cette entente ne durerait pas longtemps, mais pour le moment, elle était très agréable. Leur prochaine dispute ne tarderait pas mais pour le moment, ils faisaient une trêve.

Ils ne savaient à quel point leur entente serait courte.

* * *

**Bon alors comme je le disais, c'est pas encore l'apparition du faux couple James/Lily, mais c'est necéssaire pour l'évolution de leur relation future... ^^ **

**Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre, promis!**

**Dites moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé...**

**Bisous et à bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

Salut à tous!!!

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu pas mal d'empêchements....

Tout d'abord, les vacances sans internet... (c'est dur, vous pouvez pas savoir... ^^) Et pis en suite, vla que je peux plus publier... Le site veux plus prendre mes chapitres... Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, vous avez eu le même genre de problème?

Enfin, bon, voila donc le chapitre 4 de cette fiction...

Il n'est peut-être pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, mais ça me parraissait une bonne idée alors...

Bonne lecture!

PS: Et merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir d'être soutenue...

* * *

Ils marchèrent un moment, silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées et quelque peu mal à l'aise. Jusqu'à ce que Lily se décide enfin à parler :

-Merci pour tout à l'heure, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

-De rien, répondit-il de la même manière.

Lily acquiesça, ils continuèrent alors de marcher en silence, une question la taraudait, mais elle ne savait comment l'aborder, elle finit par demander timidement :

-Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

-Oui, allez y, rétorqua-t-il tout à coup curieux et étonné en se tournant vers elle.

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Je veux dire, on ne peut pas dire que nos relations sont amicales, je les qualifierais même de conflictuelles, ajout-a-elle avec un sourire partagé par le jeune auror, alors pourquoi avoir pris ma défense ?

James pris son temps avant de répondre, il mit de l'ordre dans ses pensées pour essayer de faire une réponse aussi sincère que possible sans pour autant en dévoilé trop tout en tentant de ne pas la vexer. Autant dire que ce n'était pas facile.

-Eh bien, je ne connais pas les relations que vous avez avec votre sœur et encore moins les raisons qui ont amené cette ambiance, et voyant qu'elle commençait à froncer les sourcils, il ajouta précipitamment, et je ne vous demande pas de me le dire ! Mais, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, elles ne sont pas très bonnes, comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne vous demande rien, mais, je pense que vous aimez votre sœur malgré les horreurs qu'elle vous raconte et le fait que vous faites semblant de rien.

Il attendit un moment avant de poursuivre, pour voir si elle approuvait ou non ce qu'il était en train de dire, mais aucun émotions ne transparaissait sur le visage de Lily. Il prit donc le parti de continuer son récit :

-En fait, j'ai déjà vu chez mes amis une situation similaire : il aimait sa famille et était très attaché à elle, puis, pour une raison que je ne vous donnerais pas, elle a commencé à le rejeter. Il en a beaucoup souffert et à tenter de nous faire croire que ce n'était rien. On avait beau lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle était stupide de lui en vouloir pour ça, mais ça ne changeait rien à sa culpabilité.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi, tenta vainement Lily pour protéger son secret.

-Et bien, je pense que vous êtes dans le même cas, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous et votre sœur qui a fait que vos rapports se sont énormément dégradés, une espèce de gouffre s'est formé entre vous. Et vous vous sentez responsable de cette distance parce qu'au fond de vous, vous aimez encore profondément votre sœur. Et d'après moi, plus on vous dira que votre sœur est stupide, qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine, plus vous vous sentirez mal, comme ça a été le cas de mon ami.

Elle l'écoutait attentivement, curieuse d'entendre la fin de son raisonnement. Elle était tout de même légèrement choquée qu'il ait réussi à lire en elle aussi facilement, après tout, il ne connaissait sa situation que depuis ce matin, mais il avait quasiment tout découvert… En y réfléchissant, elle se dit qu'il devait y avoir anguille sous roche, il ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi gentil et compréhensif, il cachait forcément quelque chose. Cependant, elle ne pu aller jusqu'au bout de son raisonnement, car James avait continué le sien.

-Tout cela pour dire que les tentatives de Leila sont louables mais totalement inutiles pour moi, elles ne feraient qu'aggraver votre situation actuelle. Et puis, pour que cette situation s'arrange, il faudrait déjà que vous acceptiez de parler avec votre sœur, de lui dire tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur, que vous discutiez quoi ! D'ailleurs, honnêtement, vous n'auriez pas envie de lui parler, de mettre tout à plat avec elle ?

Elle acquiesça doucement de la tête, c'est vrai que peut-être parler avec Pétunia serait une bonne idée. Se dire enfin la raison de tous ces mots durs et blessants, ça pourrait l'aider à mieux accepter la situation. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle savait déjà la raison de cela, se rappela-t-elle alors, Pétunia lui en voulait d'être une sorcière et d'être la cause de l'accident.

-Je ne suis pas sure que dans mon cas, ce soit la meilleure solution, avoua-t-elle enfin, oubliant à qui elle s'adressait.

Le jeune homme fut d'ailleurs surpris, il aurait pensé qu'elle ne lui aurait rien dit, se contentant d'écouter. De ne surtout pas aborder quelque chose qui pourrait se révéler devenir une conversation plus personnelle. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse se confier, surtout pas à lui. Il fut pris de court et répondit simplement :

-Si vous le dites…

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais pourquoi elle m'en veut, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, après tout, elle à raison, je suis un monstre.

Elle avait dit ça sans s'en rendre compte, machinalement, comme si elle était seule et rougit quand elle vit l'expression choqué de James. Elle venait de lui confier un de ses secrets les plus importants sans y faire attention, et comble du comble, cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, elle en était même soulagée. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'embêta le plus, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas s'en vouloir, c'était James Potter et il l'exaspérait au plus au point, on ne confie pas ses secrets à quelqu'un qu'on déteste ! Si ?

Le jeune homme quant à lui était plus que choqué, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Certes, il était étonné qu'elle lui avoue cela mais c'était plus la nature du secret qui l'intriguait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait s'être passé pour qu'elle se traite de monstre. Ca ne devait pas être anodin comme histoire et il était bien décidé à en savoir plus. Mais pour le moment, il avait d'autre chose en tête, il fallait à tout prix lui sortir cela de la tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais savoir qu'elle avait une si mauvaise estime d'elle-même le mettait mal à l'aise et l'énervait. C'est d'ailleurs la raison qui l'a poussé à lui répondre en souriant :

-Je ne crois pas nan, elle tourna la tête vers lui, intriguée. C'est vrai, vous êtes tête de mule, exaspérante au plus au point lorsque vous vous y mettez, mais ça ne fait pas de vous un monstre. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous fait penser cela, mais je pense que vous êtes assez intelligente pour réussir à faire la part des choses. Et puis personnellement, je n'ai jamais vu un monstre aussi joli, finit-il avec un sourire en coin en la regardant.

Lily rougit à sa dernière phrase, ce qui accentua le sourire de James. Elle se sentait mieux, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le discours de l'auror lui avait fait du bien. Leila lui en avait bien sur fait de semblable, mais pour la première fois, elle voulait y croire. Et puis il avait trouvé le moyen de lui dire tout cela avec une pointe d'humour qui l'a fit sourire.

James était amusé de la réaction de la jeune femme, il n'avait fait ça que pour lui remonter le moral, mais il était heureux de se dire qu'il pouvait lui faire de l'effet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais aussi exaspérante qu'elle soit, il n'arrivait pas à ne pas éprouver de la sympathie pour sa coéquipière. Il avait vraiment envie de l'aider.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient déjà arrivés au chaudron baveur. Ils commandèrent deux bières au beurre et s'installèrent dans un silence légèrement inconfortable.

-Bon, alors, cette couverture, vous avez une idée ? demanda Lily en grimaçant.

-Et bien, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être dire que vous êtes stérile et que…

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir que déjà elle rouspétait :

-Pourquoi moi ? Les hommes ont autant de « chance » que les femmes d'être stérile !

-Ce n'était pas dans ce sens, continua l'auror, à la fois amusé et agacé de sa réaction, mais il me semble quand même qu'il est plus facile de résoudre la stérilité masculine que féminine et donc qu'il serait plus plausible que…

Elle l'interrompit à nouveau pour objecter :

-Peut-être mais… je n'aime pas me sentir en position d'infériorité, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix comme si elle venait de faire le pire aveu de sa vie. Mais ne vous avisez pas de raconter ça à qui que ce soit ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répondit-il avant d'ajouter avec un sourire malicieux, mais de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si personne n'était au courant…

Lily fulminait intérieurement, cherchant une réplique cinglante à lancer mais malheureusement, sur ce coup ci, son imagination lui fit défaut et elle se contenta de lui tirer puérilement la langue. James éclata de rire à cette vue. Elle décida alors de détourner la conversation :

-Au fait, il faudrait aussi que nous changions d'apparence, parce que je pense, que si des mangemorts ont vraiment infiltré cet orphelinat, ils doivent vous connaître et moi également…

Ce n'était qu'une excuse mais bon, il lui fallait absolument obtenir cette « anonymat ».

-Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne id…

Il s'interrompit soudainement, le regard rivé sur la porte du bar.

* * *

Voili voilou...

Laissez vos commentaires...

Gros bisous, j'essaye de faire à très bientôt... ^^

Bonne après midi à tous!


End file.
